His mother's complex
by DizzlyWib
Summary: His mother always had this thing that Zero and Ichiru had to have one thing each that made them individual. Why? Why the hell did it have to be dancing? the plot tigers made me do it.


_[I got this little plot bunny while listening to a wee song called 'Mommy Complex' and as the hour went on…it turned into a plot tiger on me and started tearing my mind to shreds until I finally agreed to write it down.]_

**Warnings: Heavily implied yaoi, KanameXZero, sexual attraction, etc, etc. Oh and Zero free styles. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight in any way shape or form, I'm just feeding my plot…tiger…**

* * *

**His mother's complex.**

It had always seemed to be imbedded in Chiaki Kiryuu's mind that each of her son's had to have at least one thing they were amazing at to make them individual. Besides the whole vampire hunting thing that is. So at the age of five, Ichiru was forced into learning how to play the piano…and Zero was forced to go dancing. Not ballroom dancing, oh no he out right refused to even at the mere age of five. So he settled for free style dancing, because at the time he thought 'it looked cool'

Twelve years later Zero was regretting that decision. He should have asked his mum to let him learn an instrument like Ichiru, but no. He gave in. And now his body was itching to move to the rhythms of a song that one of the students was playing on a speaker. Oh how he hated modern day mobile phones and they're stupid music players…

He remembered being apparently, the best in his dancing class. By the time he was thirteen all his teacher had to do was show him the dance once and he'd mimic it perfectly, but often he just made up his own dances thinking he was the most amazing boy ever. No. He knew now how stupid he must have looked. What kind of a man knew how to move to the rhythm of music? Ugh…he felt so…so…gay…

He couldn't take it, "Hey you. Your not supposed to have that on during school hours!" He snapped, glaring over a the little blonde haired girl who immediately switched her phone off and apologised, leaving the classroom with her friends. Only to turn the damned thing back on when she was out of the room. Zero groaned, "…damn it…"

And even while he was patrolling he could still here that song pounding in his head, his body was just begging to move to it. No one was around…and all of the night class students were in classes…

Zero began thinking of the song, concentrating on the rhythm, tempo and pulse. From there on his body began moving on its own, using only the music in his mind to guide it. With the lithe movements he was making, it wasn't all that difficult to think about how the silver haired prefect would be in bed.

Or at least that was what a certain someone across the corridor was thinking. Zero was a surprisingly incredibly good dancer. His movements went from sharp and precise to slow and flowing.

Zero brusquely spun around and almost fell over as mortification rushes through his body, "K-Kuran!" He snapped, almost accusingly, but the sudden break in his voice gave away the fact that he had been caught off guard and was now totally humiliated. That was if his red face wasn't enough of a hint.

"I never expected to see you dancing, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname smirked, mocking him. Zero Kiryuu, of the notorious Kiryuu clan, was a natural street dancer. "And here we all thought your muscle tone came from training as a hunter…" He sighed.

"Shut your mouth Kuran!" Zero snapped, his face still flushed, _'I doubt you could move like that!' _He continued in thought. Yeah…because Kuran wasn't forced to by his mother…

"Oh? I was only complementing you on your skill Kiryuu-kun." The dark haired vampire smiled, oh he was still mocking him. But he was starting to find it incredibly difficult to ignore the growing heat pooling in between his legs. The way that boy was moving, it had given his mind far too many mental images.

It had long gone past the point, for Kaname, where he ignored this lust for the younger boy and accepted it. Praying that he would forget about it and move on. But right now…it was getting extremely bothersome. Kiryuu wasn't even dancing anymore and it was still turning the pureblooded king on.

"Like hell you were! You'd better keep your mouth shut or I swear I'll--" Zero cut himself off, what could he threaten a pureblood with? He couldn't kill him…no screw that, he couldn't touch him without being murdered himself.

"You'll what? Kill me? Tsk, tsk…you should know better than to threaten a pureblood."

Zero gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in frustration, why the hell hadn't he sensed him? It wasn't like he had sensed him and continued dancing…was it?

"How about we make a little bargin Kiryuu-kun. I'll keep your little secret, if you put on a little performance for me. You see…I only caught the end of that dance so if you wouldn't mind starting again?"

"You…!" He was tied, he couldn't do anything or lord knows Kuran would tell everyone. The chairman…and Yuuki…and all of his little nobles. "Sadistic son of a bitch…" He hissed, stepping back from his enemy to give himself some room to move.

The dark haired man leaned against the wall, his garnet eyes beaming with pure utter amusment at what the 'big scary prefect' was about to do.

He started the dance again, closing his eyes, pretending that Kuran wasn't there. But alas, the fact that he had drank that man's blood three times by now meant that he couldn't ignore his presence.

Zero started off with sharp movements, the dance was fast moving and most humans would have a hard time calculating how much work would have to be put in for such a dance to be possible. Of course Kaname wasn't human, he _knew _that Zero must have been dancing for years to get this good. And if he wasn't so focused on keeping his burning lust from erupting, he would be laughing.

As the dance moved on, the silver haired boy began moving his hips a little more and Kaname raised his hand, "Stop, anymore and I think I'll end up laughing." He smirked.

Zero glared, "…shut up…" He muttered, walking away. That was completely and utterly degrading to say the very, very least. It wouldn't have been half as bad if it was Yuuki he was sure. At least she'd most likely admire him or something. But his…the one person he hated more than anything…! Why did _he _have to see that?! It was so totally utterly embarrassing, Zero wouldn't have minded if the man turned around and killed him right now. "Stupid mum…stupid mum complex…stupid…fucking…" He hissed as he shuffled down the corridor, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

_Honestly though, wouldn't Zero be the sexiest street dancer eeever? 8D'''_


End file.
